


No more stranded

by CrushedRose



Series: It's a chapter,  not a book [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, General, Greg gets a dog, Greg is focusing on himself, Greg is moving on, after season 4, after tfp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Greg is finally doing something for himself,  after playing doormat for so long he is focusing on himself and his happiness.Follows after "second best"





	1. Chapter 1

**Series: it's a chapter not a book**

**Part 2**

**No more stranded.**

**Chapter 1**

It's been three months before suspicion arose. Greg was avoiding everyone. Things have been busy, especially on the Holmes front of town. Mycroft was trying his best to smooth the ruffled feathers of his parents and the government. The truth about his sister was out and Sherringford has been upgraded to the best in the world. The entire staff has been replaced and screened. On top of that they would be closely monitored as well. A repeat of had happened is out of the question. Lady Smallwood has finally forgiven Mycroft, but then again after what he went through it is a bit hard to keep a grudge.

It was in the quiet moments of the day and night that Mycroft's mind would betray him and conquers up Greg's face. The worst part is that he won't see Greg when he was happy or laughing as he loved to do around him, no it would be that despair, the giving up look, and his mind won't reply the good things he said the "I love how you smile My" or the "you're unbelievable sexy tonight" no it is the "caring is not an advantage, thanks for that" that would resound in his mind.

Sherlock was making regular visits to his sister and when home was fixing his relationship with John and Rosie, also the repairs to the flat took some attention as well. John, he would occasionally think of Greg but then Rosie needed a diaper change or he is needed at the clinic and that moment would pass.

Molly...molly oh molly...she cried herself to sleep that night, the flowers taunting her as it stood tall and proud in the vase on the coffee table. She was curled under her favourite blanket a romcom playing in the background. She hurt him, she really did and now she lost a good friend, she tried calling him a few times but he never answered. She wanted to go over but then her morgue was filled with bodies from an island…and John needed help with Rosie and then it just became easier to deny what happened and sweep it under a rug. It is quite amazing how easy it is to push something away because it makes you uncomfortable. So in short; out of sight out of mind.

Greg on the other hand, did send a text to Sherlock saying his brother is fine and okay. But other than that he made no contact. As he promised himself he went to a pub, turns out there was an Arsenal game on... drank a bit... then a bit more…then a lot more...the pub was close to him so he didn't even had to worry about a cab. Brilliant.

The next day he spent in his bed with a huge hangover that in turn drowned out the huge amount of self-pity he felt. The day after that he got up early, showered, shaved and put on his favourite shirt for work. He made an appointment the same day to get a haircut, nice and short and without any hassle. He went to work, he did his job and then he went home. No extravagant cases, no London chases, no Consulting Detective anywhere. A week later he was called in do the Chief's office. The Chief was retiring and Greg was up for a promotion - if he wanted it. Yes his record wasn't the best, because of Sherlock, it was also better than the rest, because of Sherlock. If he agrees he would make some serious changes to his life. For starters, a lot more desk work, less time in the field and he would be overlooking a lot more teams and personnel. Greg eyed the room, the office will be his, and he has to admit, it does seem like a nice offer. He should take it, offers like this does not come every day and this is most likely his last opportunity. In fact, he doesn't need to think at all about it, it is not like Sherlock thought of him when he nearly cost him his job on several occasions, or when he is running of somewhere and Greg must pick up the pieces. It is not like John or Mycroft...or Molly ever thought of him, when he needed someone. No, he was always just there. DI Greg - Dependable Ignorant Greg. He looked at the Chief, the smile wide.

"I'll take it." So he did, he spend the rest of the week, clearing up his open cases, updating paperwork, signing the necessary documents and enrolled for a few follow up courses. For a month he shadowed the Chief, following him everywhere, sitting in with every meeting, getting to know the other teams and divisions. Everybody was glad for him; they all have a huge amount of respect for him and knew the Yard was in good and capable hands. Sally was promoted to DI and took his old office.

Two months later and he was in charge, he welcomed the salary increase and benefits with a wide smile. He sat down one evening and draw up a list of what he would like to do; yeah being in a relationship would have helped with some things. Like the holiday, cinema and theatre...although he wasn't going to let it stop him. The first free Friday night he had, he went to see Aladdin, he didn't care for the show, he wanted to start living fully, getting out and doing things for himself. Next time it may be Phantom of the Opera. He had already booked his first weekend getaway to Brighton, and he also booked his first one week holiday in Italy, a small town in the Northern Parts.

He also joined a local gym to stay in shape, less fieldwork and running is no excuse. He can stay in good shape. Turns out that after a month he felt good, he was getting enough sleep, exercise went out, overhaul he was doing great.

It was only some nights when he wasn't busy studying or reviewing a case or preparing for a meeting that he would thought of them. All of them: Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Molly, he would wonder about John, how he is coping with Rosie and being back in Baker Street. He saw in the news that the flat was renovated and open for business. He would think about Sherlock and how he looked at Musgrave, the boy who grew up, in a matter of hours. His big brother wasn't there and he had to make decisions, be responsible, and he did it wonderfully. He would wonder whether Euros is back on the island, how they are coping with her, has Sherlock - or Mycroft told their parents, that their daughter is alive? He would wonder about Molly, how did the conversation go when she saw Sherlock again, did he explain to her what happened? Did he hurt when he told her it was all just for show? To save her life, and to an extent his...? But most of all he would wonder how Mycroft is coping with it all, with the fact that all secrets are out, did he and Sherlock somehow fixed their broken and fragile relationship? He would wonder a lot, but then he would remember how Molly hurt him, how Mycroft knew what had happened, yet pushed him back to her. He would remember how neither Sherlock nor John really gave a damn about him in the first place and he would stop wondering.

He has a new job, a lot more responsibilities, he has a whole Yard to look after and oversee, and he cannot afford to wonder about the past. They are not going to care when he is without a job, all alone and no future and that is what he needs to focus on, his future. If he loses his job, they are not going to pay his bills, buy his groceries and so on. He needs to do what needs to be done. Alone.

And he used Mycroft's phrase, 'caring is not an advantage' because it is not, it didn't advance his career, his life, his heart or his future. Only he can do that. The thing is, when you placed other people first for so long, you gave them permission to make you second, and he was tired of being second. He was alone when he drank himself into a stupor, he was alone when he cried himself to sleep that night, he has been alone these past few months, they all know where he is, where he lives and how to contact him, but when you're second, you get forgotten.

But is all over now, he dusted himself off, focusing on his career and doing stuff that makes him happy, he'll he even signed up for the local football team, no big league, just men playing over the weekends with their wife's and kids watching. He may not have them, but he wasn't entirely alone. He decided on his first pay check as a DCI to get...a dog. One that he could take out for an evening walk, that the kids can play with when he takes him to the park when the men play football. One that is always happy to see him, and will not place him second. He got Silver when he walked past the pet shop, this little Silver Slade German Shepherd was eyeing him with a sad face and Greg could relate. He was also the only one left and that was when Greg's resolve broke. He bought the puppy and played and held him the whole night. It was the first night in several weeks he slept soundly and with a smile on his face.

Silver, became the highlight of his day, he trained him well, got his own spot next to Greg's bed, where he just have to reach down and the soft hair would tickle his hands. Silver got a bath every week on a Saturday afternoon, after his weekly visit running around in the park and being played with by dozens of kids and sticky fingers, full of soda and crisps.

The weekend to Brighton was fun, he was very glad for his gym and football as they did a lot of running.

When he got back he got a text from John, asking him if he would like to catch up and have a pint on the following Thursday, he declined as he had plans with the previous Chief and his wife, they invited him to a Symposium, they had an extra ticket, and he said yes. John would understand. If he didn't that's okay too, they are all grown-ups and he is doing well. Besides, if John and Sherlock or any of them watched the news, they would've seen he was the new Chief Inspector and is quite busy at the moment.

Back at Baker Street John eyed his phone with a frown, he really needed a night out, and he couldn't remember the last time he and Greg went out to a pub and just talked rubbish for a few hours while having a few drinks. Sherlock looked up from his microscope.

"What's wrong?" John looked up.

"When was the last time you saw Greg, or spoke to him for that matter?" Sherlock frowned and stared ahead as he tried to remember.

"At Musgrave, he left saying he was going to check on Mycroft and then he sent a text the next day saying he is fine. Why the sudden concern?" John rolled his eyes as he stepped closer.

"Sherlock, that was more than three months ago." Sherlock stared at John in disbelief before he realized it was the truth.

"Haven't you been going to the pub recently?" John shook his head.

"No, I tried to arrange this Thursday, but he declined, said he had a prior arrangement. Said maybe another day. You don't think he is avoiding us do you?"

"No, of course not, why would he do that?" Sherlock asked but John could see he was more asking himself than John as he stared off trying to sort out the puzzle. After about five minutes he turned back to John, who by then was in the kitchen making formula for Rosie. He needed to speak to Mycroft and find out if he has had any contact, he should call Molly as well, she and Greg had started a relationship, if anyone would know, it would be her. John came back in the living room, holding a bottle; Rosie should wake soon from her nap and would be hungry.

"What are you thinking about?" John asks as he sat down opposite Sherlock and pulled his laptop closer.

"I should contact Mycroft and Molly and ask them if they know anything, if he was avoiding us and what the reason could be if he is."

John nodded, it seemed like a plan, before he could answer as suspected the cry of a baby girl asked for attention first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series: it's a chapter not a book**

**Part 2**

**No more stranded.**

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock didn't have to call Mycroft as he decided to visit, more to bring some papers that they probably needed to sign or something. It took John a while to realize that Mycroft is in fact not an enemy and that he can be a little nicer to him. Not much, just a little and besides he wanted to teach Rosie to be nice to people and it wouldn't help if he treated her Uncle Mycroft like crap. Mycroft sat on the sofa, Rosie was playing on the new installed rug with some sort of colourful toys and building blocks. John sat in his usual chair which was turned a bit to the living room so he can watch better over the room and his daughter. Sherlock sat in his usual chair watching Mycroft. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed a big improvement to what it used to be when Mycroft was over. Mycroft was visibly relaxed and was watching Rosie as she placed the blocks on top of each other, a big smile on her face, which in turn put the barest hints of a smile on his. His thoughts turned to his siblings when they were children, he was ten when Sherlock was three and Euros one, he watched them as Sherlock would build blocks and Euros trying to walk would walk right through, breaking the little heap of blocks Sherlock had built.

"What are you remembering?" John asked softly and Sherlock turned to Mycroft. Mycroft looked up at John.

"Sorry?" Mycroft asked and there was no malice or sarcasm, he genuinely didn't hear John.

"You were looking at Rosie all fondly as if you were seeing someone else then your face turned sad, I was wondering what you were thinking or remembering."

"Sherlock once build a mountain or tower with the blocks, back then it was wooden ones, Dad painted them in vibrant colours, Sherlock particularly liked the blue and red ones. Euros were learning how to walk and she lost her balance falling all over his tower, the blocks went everywhere, Sherlock was so upset."

"I don't remember it." Sherlock replied and Mycroft shrugged.

"Maybe it will come back to you, you were only three."

Sherlock just nodded in reply before he placed all his focus on Mycroft. Mycroft sense the shift in atmosphere and sat up straight.

"What?"

"You look tired these past few weeks, ever since the island, how are you coping?" The island and everything that had happened was a sensitive subject, only brought up when it was relevant to Sherlock's memories as it came back.

"Don't worry so much, I'm quite all right." He wasn't, he didn't sleep as well as he should've, the main problem was that he wasn't having sleepless nights about his sister, yes he did, but most of his insomnia was because of one man, echoing the words he was never supposed too, who had, in a way proved him and his idea about that particular phrase wrong. Greg taught him it was okay to admit to caring, and to use it as a motivator to do better instead of being passive. His mind would place Greg in the cell with them instead of the governor and when Sherlock handed him the gun but he couldn't take it, not even when Greg/Governor begged him too, John did and Mycroft tried to stop him in the dream, telling him not to shoot Greg, he cares for him. In the end Greg shot himself, his eyes staring at Mycroft and saying 'thanks for that' before he pulled the trigger. It was horrible.

"When was the last time you spoke to Lestrade?" Sherlock asked to the point, but Mycroft could detect the question, there was something more to it. He knew Sherlock sent Greg to look after him and make sure he was okay but besides that moment in the hospital, they haven't talked since, he hasn't even seen him, not even on the CCTV.

"Not since that night at the hospital, why?" Mycroft replied in honesty, they were both trying to be more open to each other so he wasn't going to mess it up with a lie now.

"Not even texting?" Sherlock asked a little more urgently as he and John looked at each other. Mycroft narrowed his eyes as he watches the interaction.

"No, what is this about Sherlock?" John sighed and answered.

"We haven't seen or spoken to him since that night either, I asked him if he wanted to go and have a beer on Thursday he replied he has another engagement and asked to reschedule." Mycroft leaned forward on his chair, his mind going miles per minutes.

"You haven't spoken to him or seen him since then?" They shook his head.

"Oh..." Mycroft exclaimed, this was bad, that was nearly three and a half months ago.

"What 'oh'?" Sherlock asked.

"We had words in the hospital, not a fight but he left and he wasn't in the greatest of minds."

"What happened?"

"He asked me how he could help me, that he was there for me and I in a moment of weakness and pride, told him I was fine, that he should go to Miss Hooper that she probably needed comfort a lot more than I did. He didn't react well to that." Sherlock and John looked confused, they understood that Mycroft was sometimes too stubborn for his own good, and that, that response was probably normal, but why would he be upset with Mycroft telling him to go to Molly, they both knew they started to see one another. It was the beginning of the relationship, and after what happened with the whole Molly debacle, she would need some comfort and he was the perfect man to give it. He is always so quick to help and comfort other people. Mycroft watch the emotions and thoughts on their faces, they were both so clear and similar, he closed his eyes, they haven't seen or spoken to him, so they have no idea what happened between Greg and Molly, they didn't know he was there. He needs to tell them and he so wasn't looking forward to that.

"Have either of you seen or spoken to Miss Hooper since then?" John and Sherlock looked at each other with the same question, how is this relevant, as one they turned to Mycroft.

"Briefly, mostly texting and over the phone, however she was here briefly the other day, bringing a file for Sherlock." John answered.

"And to baby sit Rosie when we went out." Sherlock added.

"Did you spoke about what happened on the island?" Mycroft asked, she didn't tell them and they were too preoccupied with other stuff to look closer, they probably saw her pain and upset as part of what had happened with the phone call.

"I explained what happened and the bomb and Euros game, she accepted it and moved on."

"Did either of you asked her about her relationship with Gregory? How it was going?" From their expressions and squirming he knew they didn't. Then again, they just wanted the whole ordeal to be over and he couldn't agree more with that. He sighed and looked at them.

"Their relationship is over. It was over the day Euros made you call her."

"But why?"

"She wouldn't break up with him because of the phone call, would she?" John asked and Mycroft closed his eyes, he wanted to yell or scream anything except telling them what happened.

"Mycroft, what is going on?" Sherlock asked after the silence became too long.

"He was there when you called."

"What? No he wasn't, we would've seen him on the cameras." Sherlock replied.

"The cameras were on focused on the kitchen, not the hallway." He could see the shock on their faces, the realization. He was there, aside for the phone call, Greg was nearly killed as well. That explosion would've killed both of them. Greg nearly died as well. John was the first to speak.

"He heard it all?"

"Every word, he heard she had a bad day so he went over to cheer her up, you know, when the phone call ended, he confronted her and she lied to him about who was on the phone - and we all know how he hates lies now, especially to his face - so he confronted her with the truth and ended it before he walked away."

"Oh God." John uttered as he sat back against the chair, Sherlock still looked shocked, the ripples of his sister games, still hurt, Mycroft knew he remembered how Euros said that she was emotionally ruined and now so was Greg. 'Thanks for that'. Mycroft closed his eyes, Greg's broken voice still loud in ears.

"I would stay away too if I was in his shoes." John finally commented. It all makes sense now, why he would distance himself from them.

"Molly lied to him about who was on the phone?" Sherlock looked saddened by that, he liked Greg; he respected him and thought of him as a dear friend, even Jim knew that Lestrade was important to him and even though he was directly responsible for the demise of their relationship, he still came when Sherlock called. He still went out of his way to help him; he even went to the hospital to look after Mycroft at his request. Sherlock knew about their previous relationship, it lasted more than a year and Greg still cared enough to go make sure he was okay. John was right, he would've distanced himself as well if the roles were reversed. The saddest part was that he nor anyone else noticed that Greg was pulling away, he didn't brought them cases and Sherlock didn't even went to the Yard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series: it's a chapter not a book**

**Part 2**

**No more stranded.**

**Chapter 3**

Sherlock and John went to the morgue to speak to Molly before they decided to go to the Yard, and Sherlock needed new body parts anyhow. She was finishing up with an autopsy, stitching the y-incision together when they walked in. She briefly looked up to see what the interruption was before continuing.

"Oh, hi guys, give me a moment yeah?"

"Sure." John replied as he watches her work. Sherlock took the time to deduce her instead of the body, he died of natural causes, but the family thought it was poison, boring. Molly on the other hand, looked tired. Been working long hours, his mind provided. He can understand that, he too has been busy as well ever since that day at the island. Then again, he had so much to do, rebuilding Baker Street, his relationship with John, Euros and his brother. His parents and the visits to Sherringford. So much to do, then again, he didn't break up with a good man, because of one phone call. A good man. Sherlock still felt guilty about it, He was indirectly responsible for causing her more pain and grief than just that phone call. They watch as she finished up before she turned to them.

"How can I help?" Sherlock and John glanced at each other before they look at her.

"We were wondering..." John started.

"When was the last time you spoke to Greg?" Sherlock finished. Molly's face fell, her eyes became sad and her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"When was the last time you had contact with Greg." John asked again, a bit softer.

"Why? What's going on?" She demanded.

"We haven't spoken to him since that night at Musgrave, he was there, oversee that Euros got back to the hospital and that was it." John explained. Molly's eyes widen.

"You haven't seen him or had any contact?"

They look down, their heads shaking slightly.

"But...he is your friend!" She cried out.

"Molly, a lot has happened, I know, but we got the feeling that he is avoiding us, and we wondered if you perhaps have any idea why?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since he walked out of my place. I tried calling him, but he doesn't answer or reply." Sherlock look surprised at that. John stepped closer.

"What about the cases, doesn't he come around for reports?" She shook her head.

"No, he apparently took another post or got a promotion; I'm not sure, so he is not required to come here anymore."

They were silent for a while, every suspicion that he was avoiding it keeps getting stronger, and apparently he avoiding Molly too. They looked at each other.

"Well, thank you Molly." John said as they made their way outside. Sherlock stopped in the doorway and turned to her.

"I'm sorry for causing your relationship to end."

"He said some things too, things I didn't want to hear, and still don't want to know, but in the end he was right, it would've caused more harm later on." Sherlock nodded and walked out, he can only imagine what Greg must have said, and the strange part is that she was still trying to protect him and not Greg. A relationship like that would never work.

Molly watched as they walked away, her heart aching. Greg was right she would always choose him, and Sherlock would choose John. Greg's words still haunt her sometimes, when he said _'you will cover for him no matter what, the rest of us be damned_.' She did, she helped him to fake his death for two years and saw the pain and suffering John went through, how it crushed him. John was damned in that moment and she covered for Sherlock. Greg nearly lost his job, and she still covered for him. He was right, what she did to him, to their relationship was cruel, Greg doesn't deserve to be anyone's consolation prize and now he finally realised that is what he has always been to them and now he pulled away. She looked to the door and ran out.

"Sherlock!" She yelled down the corridor. She caught them at the elevator.

"He is tired of being used." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" John asked but Sherlock kept quiet. She looked at them, her hands open and voice straight.

"Let's be honest, we all used him, all these years, you for cases, while he desperately tried to get you clean, John here because he was used to him helping you, keep you occupied, and me...well..." She didn't have to say it; she used him to get over Sherlock, just like Tim.

"He should avoid us, we just hurt him." Molly declared and walked away, without waiting for a reply. John and Sherlock stood there in silence. Some of it was true, but not everything. He was their friend; then again, they never really told him he was, he was always just there when they needed him.

They were silent as the left the hospital, the Yard was close and looking at each other they just nod and made their way over to the Yard.

Greg was in the middle of a team meeting when Sherlock and John arrived. They watched from the corner as Greg was talking. He looked different, his suit was of a higher quality than normal and as they walked down the corridor they saw his picture, in his uniform, under the Chief Inspector's name. He got the promotion then. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. Greg was offered the position years ago but declined because it meant more paperwork, more in-house politics as he would call it. Less fieldwork and more dealing with the press and overseeing teams. Why did he change his mind? Sherlock didn't think too much about it, or more importantly saved it for later, instead he turned his mind back to the man in front of the room.

Greg has been working out, Sherlock observed, the less fieldwork probably meant he took to the gym and started jogging to stay in shape. Actually he looked better now, his body was more defined as he walked the podium and talked. His hair was a bit longer than usual and still in its normal spikey look; he tried to flatten it, but ran his hands through it so many times that each strand is in its own direction.

His pace was strong and his voice confident. He radiated power, confidence and trust, Sherlock was proud. Also...Sherlock frowned...did he get a dog?

"Any questions?" Greg asked loudly in the room, he still haven't noticed the two men in the corner, Sherlock stepped closer as the meeting was near its end. Greg turned to a man in the middle of the room who held his hand up.

"Gov?" A hand raised in the middle. Sherlock frowned at the term, 'Gov?' Oh yes, the term for someone in charge, Sally would call him that when she was messing with him, but now he could see, it wasn't to joke with then anymore, they meant it. It was a sign of respect. Greg was the man in charge.

"Daniels?" Greg acknowledged.

"Does that mean, in the case when both departments overlapped, one person should be appointed or should each person deal with the person he needs to contact?"

"Yes, you can either appoint someone, or do it yourself, it is up to the relevant team, however if you do call them, you need to call on the landline, as the calls will be recorded to keep track and make sure that all procedures are being following correctly." There was a loud murmur and groan. Greg laughed.

"I know, it is a hassle, but this is to protect you. If we have a record that you did your job, you followed procedure no one would be able to point a finger at you. If that's all, you can go back to work; I just know you're exited to do.

The room was filled with nods and laughter as they got up and walked out passing Sherlock on the way, some gave him and John a nod, the rest just walked past. Sally eyed them with suspicion before she walked out as well.

Sherlock watched as the room cleared and Greg went back to the desk where his papers were. His back was to them as he gathered all his stuff, Sherlock nodded to John and they made their way over to him.

"Greg." John was the first to speak. Greg spun around to them, his eyes wide.

"John? Sherlock? What a surprise." He greeted them with a smile collecting his things and continue talking.

"You guys look good; I heard Baker Street is good as new."

"Yeah, well all is going great." John replied as Sherlock just kept looking at Greg, who stopped and turned to Sherlock looking back at him. After a minute or so of awkward silence he cleared his throat.

"How's Rosie?" He asked finally turning away from Sherlock to look at John.

"Yeah, good. She's good, walking now, the whole place full." John replied the pride in clear in his voice.

"That's good, they can be a handful, I remember with my sister's kids the moment they start walking, time starts running." Greg replied with a fondness in his voice.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Sherlock blurted out. The atmosphere changed instantly. Greg dropped his smile and folded his arms.

"So I am avoiding you? You do realise you have my mobile, my email, my work address, my work email and number, my street address everything but I am the one avoiding you? Why haven't you made an attempt to contact me? Oh wait, I couldn't be of use to you, either of you. You were so busy with your little lives and your drama who cared about mine right?"

"Greg, it's not like that…" John tried. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Really? So in the past few months, how many times have you tried to contact me? Or Sherlock? Unless you want me for something, I don't exist to you. I give and give and give and get nothing in return, and before you ask, insults don't count." He said looking at Sherlock. He sighed waving it away and picked up his files.

"Forget, we have all been busy, things changed, we all just try to get through the day in one piece that we forget about everything else." He sounded tired as if he made peace with the fact that some things are just the way it is. It is what it is.

"I'm sorry about you and Molly." Sherlock blurted when the silence became too much. Greg looked down, it was clearly still a soft spot for him.

"She said you don't answer her calls or reply to her messages." John said.

"So she ran to you two?" He asked, his voice losing the softness and you could hear the hint of anger and frustration.

"Besides I don't have anything to say, nothing I haven't said before." Greg added as an afterthought.

"We went to her….we asked her…" John started but didn't really know how to finish the conversation.

"Mycroft told us you were there in her home when I called." Sherlock stated, looking over Greg's shoulder. Oh so this is what it was about, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, not now.

"Yes…" He snarled out, and picked up his stuff and started to walk away; he stopped halfway and turned back to them.

"Don't worry about it boys, I'm a big man, and a grown-up; I can deal with it, now if you don't mind I need to pick up Silver." Without waiting he started walking out the room towards the elevator. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about either incident. Not the one at Molly's place, or the one he had with Mycroft in the hospital. Looking behind him he noticed that they followed him to the elevator and got in. He wanted to laugh, but didn't. He got used to keeping a straight face these days. They followed him out the elevator and the lobby till he was outside. The whole time they were quiet, until John broke the tense silence.

"It shouldn't have happened like that." John tried once they were outside. Greg turned around and looked at John.

"It did. Thinking back, I'm glad it did, because if it didn't, we probably still would be together and I would do what I also do, get attached; fall hard and she would just continue to use me to get over Sherlock over here. And down the line if I were to get serious I just would've gotten a lot more hurt than what I did." He turned to Sherlock.

"Did Mycroft tell you how she lied to my face to protect you? You do realise she would always choose you. I told her that basically that she would always cover for you, the rest of us be damned. She hurt Tim, she hurt me, she will hurt every man she meets, because they aren't you. I also told her because hey…let's put the cards on the table….that we tried for years to get you clean, to get you to sort out your life, me, her and Mycroft, you ignored us, treated us like crap until John stepped into the picture and voila, the man listens and gets clean and even learns some social skills. She didn't like it when I told her that though."

They stared at him when he stopped. Neither Sherlock nor John had any idea how to respond, Greg must have been seriously hurt when he said that, he would never say something like that to a person unless he was in pain. Behind them a police car stopped with a dog unit sticker on it. The man got out looking at Greg who turned to him.

"Good day Chief, as promised Silver is back safe and sound." The Sergeant opened the back door.

"Thanks Donald." Greg turned to the back, a huge smile on his face and his arms wide open.

"Silver! Come on boy." Sherlock and John watched a small puppy of about two months jumped out. With bright eyes and a wagging tail 'Silver' looked very happy to see his owner as he jumped up and down and against Greg's leg. Greg grouched down to talk to him both his hands petting the dog who loved it.

"Did you learn some nice things today? You must be tired. Let's go home and relax hey." He stood up and held his hand out to the Sergeant.

"Thank you Williams. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you later Chief, Silver." With a nod to Sherlock and John he got back into the car. Silver saw the two men next to his owner for the first time and walked over to them, his tail wagging. Sherlock bend down to scratch him behind the ears, he couldn't help from smiling. Greg smiled too and stepped closer.

"Silver, this is Sherlock and that is John." Greg introduced his dog to them.

Silver took a great like in Sherlock, but then again Sherlock took a great like in the dog too, so it was okay. Sherlock was having fun petting the dog as he looked up at Greg. Greg noticed how the smile was taking years of Sherlock's face and he was reminded of the young man he met so long ago.

"He is yours, but you have him in training?" Greg nodded.

"Yeah, got to learn how to behave and if he learns more, that is just great."

"He is very friendly, can Rosie meet him?" John asked as he too lowered to scratch behind Silver's ears. Both Sherlock and Greg knew what it was, an olive leaf, something to get him back into their lives. Greg couldn't say no to that, not when a child is involved.

"Yeah sure Silver loves kids. On Saturdays when the lads and I play football at the park, he entertains the wives and kids. It usually ended with him covered in juice and crumbs, but he loves it."

Sherlock looked at him; he has been working out, and playing football the jogging he did was football, he always loved the game.

"Does that mean you will stop avoiding us, she can't meet Silver if you're avoiding us?" John stated. Greg nodded his head, laughing.

"Yeah, likewise."

"About the pint…" He added as an afterthought.

"I was invited to join my predecessor and his lovely wife for dinner and a Symposium. I always wanted to go…" John nodded.

"So Saturday then?" John asked and Sherlock had to hand it to him, he was good. Greg shook his head, John certainly learned from Sherlock. As much as he has grown these past few months, he still misses them and would like to spend some time with them again.

"Saturday, if I can find a baby sitter for Silver."

"Sherlock and Rosie will look after him." Sherlock turned to John.

"Yeah, we would love to." He replied.

"All right, well, we got to go, see you Saturday." They watched as he and Silver made their way down the street, Silver walking nicely along Greg, not once pulling on the lease, his tail wagging with every step. Sherlock wanted to run after them, to say sorry, to say many things, he wanted to know what happened between him and Mycroft at the hospital but it wasn't time yet, maybe Saturday.

They needed to make things right, if there was still a chance to do so. Greg looked good and happy and he looked better than he did before. Whatever transformation he had, he won't be intimated or used again. The problem was also, that Sherlock could see the hardness in his eyes, the walls he build around him. He was done with relationships and getting hurt, if they wanted him in their lives, they would need to work hard to keep him there. Greg wasn't going to be pulled along like a puppet any longer.


End file.
